


Preying on You

by SowiloRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic Behavior, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ron, But Mostly Fauns, Dark Creature, Earth Based Magic, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Good Malfoy Family, Human Vessel, I swear, It's not all bad, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Pagan Gods, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry, Severus is a dick, Sort of kind of okay Voldie, Stalking, but not a completely bad dick, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SowiloRose/pseuds/SowiloRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never felt this feeling before, a hunger that couldn’t be quenched by substance.  Every time he saw them that hunger grew. He wanted them, to touch them, to own them. But for now he had no choice, he would watch, he would wait, and he was always so good at waiting. He would get to know those boys, he would get as close as he could, and when they were ready – when they were men – he would snatch them up for himself. He would snuff out anyone who tried to get in his way; after all, that’s exactly what his animal was calling him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the music video for Animals, by Maroon 5, and my creative juices got flowing in the worst ways possible. I just couldn’t stop thinking about an idea for a Dark Creature!Harry fic, the history behind the creature is a mixture of different bits from mythology, as well as some made up facts that I’ve decided made sense for my story. I’m really excited, and hoping that this multi-chapter fic might get me over my writers block. Also, for all purposes of the story Fauns will be more deer like rather than goat like. Harry is pretty creepy in the beginning of this story, I mean he stalks a good number of people with pretty dark intent. Rating will increase at a later date, but for now Mature will do. 
> 
> Please constructive criticism only, I'm only doing this because I have some free time, and I need something to take my mind off of the everyday. Also please keep in mind that I have warnings for a reason, read at your own risk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following recognizable ideas or characters. I only own my ocs, and my ideas.

_Preying on You  
_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**I** _t_ wasn’t the first time Harry Potter had felt this level of pain. It was a ripping sensation that seemed to start within his toes, and travel all the way up to the very top of his unruly mane. He often felt pains like this; they had been growing more severe since he had gone back to his aunt and uncle’s house after 3 rd year. The summer had gone by at a crawling pace, even letters from Sirius and Remus seemed to make the summer go slower than normal.

The letters from Sirius were few and far between, due to the fact that he was on the run, but Harry still couldn’t help but beam every time the spiders would deliver scrunched up balls of paper to him under the cupboard door, or outside while he was in the garden. He didn’t know how the little arachnids did it, but he would quietly thank them, and gently stroke their backs. Then they would be off again, either scurrying up his arm to settle on his shoulder or within his hair, or vanish back under the door or out into the garden only to be seen bringing him small bites of food, or delivering him a letter from his friends.

Harry was thankful for them, and the spiders, he doubted with how his uncle had been this summer that Hedwig would be safe flying in and out of the window. The man had been on a war path to pound out any happiness he had from the rescue of Sirius, and make him as downtrodden as possible. He wasn’t sure why threats that his convict godfather would get them weren’t working, but he wasn’t about to step further onto his uncle’s toes at this rate.

The pain was something he had grown used to, as well as the odd feeling of stretching on the sides of his head, the growth rate of his hair had nearly tripled, and it was now hanging in a messy braid down his back. He didn’t know what was happening, what was causing his physical changes; he had grown a few inches, and was now standing somewhere around five foot seven. He was surprised with how little he had been eating that he had grown at all, but he looked surprisingly healthy. His face was now a graceful combination of arches and aristocratic features, his eyes were brighter, a calming emerald had gone to a killing curse green. He was more aggressive, more intimidating, especially when the scars from his childhood peeked from beneath his tank top. His voice was a soft but thick rumble, silky smooth; to offer comfort, but it held an underlying tone that just seemed to make people listen.

His magic seemed to be wilder, any plant he was near seemed to lean into his presence. The small creatures seemed to quietly sit near him, absorbing his energy, happily soaking him in. The insects followed him; the arachnids stalked him like a loyal line of guards. There was never one farther than a few feet from him at a time. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, he was only just turning 14, and he shouldn’t be changing like this so soon, he still had 2 years before his growth spurt was supposed to kick in at least that was what Mrs. Weasley kept telling him. He wondered if it was normal for Wizards to go through changes like he was going through, maybe he was just an early bloomer, it wouldn’t be the first time his magic singled him out to be _different._ He wasn’t sure why Mother Magic forced him to be so obviously different, he just wanted to be _normal_. He just wanted to be, well Harry.

His eyes rose to the darkening sky momentarily, _Mother magic?_ Where had that come from? He hadn’t ever referred to magic as a person before, let alone his mother. In all honesty it would make sense if there was such a thing as Mother Magic; after all, magic seemed to have a mind of its own. His eyes seemed to widen, he started to dwell on what she would look like. Would she have sharp cheek bones? Would she wear a dress of gold? Perhaps long glowing milky ringlets?

* * *

" _ **B** OY!”_ Vernon’s voice snarled through the back door, startling him out of his day dream of a beautiful woman in a long flowing golden dress, with a kind face and a soft touch. He practically leapt up, an unnatural grace that he had developed, which was not unwelcomed, he had been rather clumsy for the longest time. He whipped around to see his uncle standing there with a livid expression on his face. It was then that Harry realized that his Owl was fluttering around his uncle’s head along with a smaller more hyperactive owl, viciously pecking the man while avoiding being snatched out of the air. “ _Get rid of this ruddy thing before I slaughter it!”_ He snarled, lashing out at Harry as the boy approached, backhanding him painfully across the face, his fat hand causing a sharp crack.

Without even thinking a harsh snarl escaped Harry’s lips, the animalistic snarl seemed to startle his uncle, but it also seemed to induce a haze of rage. Harry prepared for the worst when he felt his uncle grip his shoulders and push his body backwards down the five steps into the house. He felt the world slow down, feeling his body grow hot, it felt like something was crawling under his skin like something was growing. When his body it the ground it hit softness, surprising him, though his face scrunched up in surprise and pain even though he was practically unhurt.

Vernon’s face was set in a sneer; his body was showing hatred that Harry figured could rival Voldemort.

“ _Well you can sleep out here tonight, freak. I won’t have anything to do with you.”_ He spat over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him, Harry could hear the door lock behind the hobbling fat man and couldn’t help but send a snarling hiss after him. He sat up slowly, Hedwig fluttering around his head in worry. His hand gently caressed a small patch of ground under him that was soft, his eyes drifting to a blanket of moss, it was a soft green, and it seemed to move toward his touch, it rippled up toward him, moving almost like a sprite, gently gliding into the air floating into a loose shape of a person before drifting off back into the earth, leaving no evidence it was there aside for a small patch of grass that was just a tad more lush than the rest of the lawn.

Harry stretched an arm out toward the owl as he rose to his feet. Hedwig of course landed with a puff of feathers hopping up further up her master’s shoulder to nuzzle into his cheek, making a high cooing noise as if he was an injured chick. Pig fluttered around distraught that he had caused Harry to get hurt. He returned the gesture as he always did to Hedwig, gently sliding a hand down her back with care. She cooed again happily, allowing him to untie the letter from her leg with great care as he started to walk toward the shed where he would be sleeping tonight.

He sighed deeply, thankfully Uncle Vernon had unlocked the shed, and he had more than likely already known that Harry wouldn’t be sleeping indoors tonight before he had even announced the decision to Harry. He had figured as much, Harry has spent more time sleeping outdoors on most nights during this summer than he had indoors. Not that he minded the quiet of the night always calmed his mind, the cool air on his now tanned skin made the outdoors bearable. He always felt calm in the outdoors, like the whispers of the sun touching his skin, the life of the flora in his garden made him feel whole, but sometimes he felt as if something was missing, he felt like a part of him was just empty.

With a slight shudder he let the thought drift away from his mind as he plopped down on a nest of old blankets in the corner of the shed. He smiled as he read the letter, Ron had finally replied to his other letter, with a rather in-depth reply, seeing as Ron was never the brightest when it came to letters. Typically a sentence or two did it for Ron, whereas Harry loved lengthy letters, he would write a 2 page letter to Hermione any time they wrote to each other. He guessed that just proved how close Hermione and he actually were, which made him happy to know she would be there for him. Ron always had an odd attitude toward him, he always seemed a bit off, and jealousy always seemed to linger within his gaze any time Harry got even the smallest thing. He shook his head, Ron wasn’t jealous; he had everything he needed, and a family that cared for him. Harry was just imagining things.

“ _Harry - DAD GOT THE TICKETS -[Ireland](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ireland) versus [Bulgaria](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bulgaria), Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter; I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

_We're coming for you whether the[Muggles](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Muggle) like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon its better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway._

_Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the[Department of International Magical Cooperation](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Department_of_International_Magical_Cooperation). Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you._

_See you soon –_

_Ron_.”

* * *

_**T** h_e prospect of being out of the Dursley house made Harry giddy with anticipation. Finally! He just had to make it through tomorrow and the majority of Sunday, and then he would be home free! It was a shame he always had to spend his birthday alone, but the World Cup would be a birthday present like none other! He just couldn’t wait! He could beg Aunt Petunia to let him into the house so he could pack, he already knew that his Aunt would give him that, if only because the fact he would be leaving was good enough, she didn’t care who he was going with, as long as she wouldn’t have to deal with him.

He was content to lay curled in a ball in the corner Pig and Hedwig curled up to his side; the pitter of small creatures moving in the shed was comforting. Knowing that there was life around him everywhere, even if he couldn’t see it. Even if Hedwig was staying as far away from Pig as possible, she always did dislike the energetic little thing; Harry was just content having two little companions for the evening before he had to send them off again.

His night was going surprisingly well, he had actually slept the majority of it, so with that fact alone he knew it must have been too good to be true, because when the stroke of midnight hit his body felt like it was lit aflame. He felt ripping, tearing, he felt his skin prickle like he was being prodded with thousands of needles. His mouth opened in a silent scream, sounds of distress leaving him, he felt the presence of various life forces, but he didn’t know what they were, he didn’t know what could help. His head felt like it was tearing in two, his feet were burning; his nose felt like it was fracturing like glass. His heart was pounding, wet noises of pain were escaping his throat, and he felt like his entire body was shifting.

He was rolling in his nest now, eyes open and blankly staring for something to help him, anything to ease the pain that was never ending, he couldn’t understand what was happening, he had never felt anything like _this_. Not even in his worst nightmares had he experienced this sort of pain, even when he faced Voldemort in first year, not when he faced the fear and the painful chill of the dementors. Not even the first time he told Uncle Vernon _no_ when he was 8 and half crazed by pneumonia, and ended up beaten half to death and locked in the cupboard for a week. He couldn’t explain nor could he fathom why _he_ , not so normal teenage Harry always seemed to end up in pain.

His hand blindly reached to find some relief in pressure, but his heart felt like it stopped when his fingers two very hard branch like forms atop his head. He felt his world shift, knowing that his body was slipping into shock, unable to handle whatever was attacking his system. His mind was short circuiting; confusion and denial were flooding his veins. Why did things like this always happen to him? Just as he started to lose himself into the pain, just as the world started to shift again he saw something he hadn’t noticed before, he saw a tall figure kneeling over him. He was so bright that Harry almost couldn’t look at him without his eyes feeling as though they were burning.

His was etched with the deepest of concern, and his mouth was set in a thin grim line, his body was tall, tanned from obvious years of exposure to the elements but still bright and healthy. His hair was long, it fell in thick chocolate ringlets well past his hips, his eyes a sharp cobalt, full of knowledge. The high points of his face was covered in a light layer of silky looking fawn colored fur, small white dots littered his face in careful patterns, looking regal and wild all at the same time.

He was dressed in nothing more than a few pieces of deep earth colored fabric covering his privates, an open cloak that showed off his chiseled chest and body, and leather belts seemed to be holding not only the fabrics on, but various knives, and a small pouch that looked heavy with something that Harry could not recognize. The most beautiful thing about the man was a large pair of thick antlers that resided atop of his head, and an equally large set that separated from the branch like antlers to curl around behind his head and curve gently to frame his face. He had long legs that were covered in the same feathery fawn colored fur, and two large hooves that supported his weight. Around his neck and arm rested a willowy Celtic torc that looked to be crafted out of gold shaped into the form of vines. The other held a massive serpent with horns of a ram; the creature seemed to be hissing in concern to its master, but for the life of him Harry could not hear what it said.

Harry’s mind had been so distracted by the man who seemed to ooze power he had almost forgotten about the pain, nothing more than a twitch showed how uncomfortable the burning was. His eyes locked with this great creature that seemed so very concerned about his general wellbeing. He wished desperately that he could understand what the great horned man was saying, for he wondered what the deep timber would sound like, he distantly wondered if it would sound anything like the voice he had been hearing throughout his dreams the past few months.

Harry unfortunately would have to wait until later to hear anything either breathtaking creatures were saying, because he watched a careful hand reach out and gently brush his bangs out of his face, and he heard nothing more than a brief whisper, a whisper he would not remember until a much later date.

“ _Sleep child, we will speak when your pain is over._ ”

* * *

TBC


	2. The Horned God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fauns, and Basilisks, and Gods, Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m actually surprised how well received this story is thus far! It’s much different than any other story I have ever written, I’ve never gotten inspiration from a music video, and I’ve never written such a mythical rich story before so I ask if anything is lacking you give me a few chapters to roll everything in. I’m really pleased with the last chapter, even if it’s a bit more “light” than I wanted it to be, I figured we needed to start slow and easy before we go down the rabbit hole. Also, I’m planning on keeping this story on a schedule, so that means I’ll be trying to post every Wednesday and Friday.

**_P_** _r_ eying on You

* * *

**_C_ ** _hapter One: **T** he Horned God_

* * *

**_T_** _h_ e first thing he noticed when he woke was that it was still dark. The sky was just barely lightening; just the slightest tint of color was touching the furthest corner of the sky. His eyes seemed to be covered with a haze, his hands were freezing, and he couldn’t feel them, but he couldn’t figure out why until he unclenched them. He let a small sound of distress at the pain that came with uncramping his fingers, but it was nothing more than a soft whimper. He could hear the soft twitter of birds that were sure to be just waking from slumber. The busy patter of rodents making their way around the shed, the concerned coo from Pig and Hedwig, but most of all a deep hiss that he did not recognize.

His breathing caught when he turned his head to see the breath taking man whom had been with him the night before. He tried to sit up, and back himself into the corner, but as he tried to pick his head up there was a great weight atop his head. He let out a startled squeal as his hand shot up and brushed against something hard. His mind short circuiting much like it did earlier. What was on his head?! As he was patting them aggressively looking between the man that was holding his gaze firmly on Harry, and the large serpent that was slowly slithering from his master’s arms and toward He was pulling at his antlers(?) which felt like they looked to match the dark haired man that was watching him.

His hands were touching anywhere he could reach his face felt like there was a light layer of fuzz lingering on his face mostly the top part of his face, he wondered briefly if it matched the fur of the unknown man, or if it matched the color of his hair. Though that thought was stripped from his mind when he shuffled backward and noticed the weight of his legs. He froze, eyes dropping from the other person sharing his shed, down to his legs, which were not undoubtedly unhuman. A delicate coat of jet black fur snow flaked with white painted his legs, which now resembled something more like the hind legs of a stag rather than the thin muscular legs he originally possessed.

_“What happened to me?”_ Harry spat, confusion and anger taking over. He couldn’t go to the Burrow like this! They would think him a bigger freak than he already was. He couldn’t leave the shed; his rack of antlers alone would get him a beating that would rival anything he had ever experienced.

He felt something move up his leg, the nerve endings tried to twitch away, but the weight was too heavy for an escape. Instead he looked down to see the horned serpent slithering up his leg, calming hissing careful words of comfort. _Calm, young one, we mean no harm, shhhh childe, my masssster meanssss no harm._ The creature was repeating, its voice gentle and thick, obviously male, and its crimson eyes holding no hostility or lies. Serpents didn’t need to lie, did they? But what was this unnatural horned creature doing _here?_ In Surrey of all places!

The creature was well over the size of the Boa Constrictor that he released before first year, almost double the size if Harry could estimate as well as he hoped. The creature looked fierce it was a deep natural green, with scales much like a dragon, the horns curving around the side of its face, framing it much like Harry’s own. Harry watched, and felt, in horrified amusement as the creature curved up his body, curling around him in a warm, surprisingly comforting embrace. Still hissing soft sweet nothings about how his “ _Sweet hatchling_ ” had nothing to fear from him, or the man who he now knew was serpent’s master.

* * *

_“He is correct, child, there is nothing to fear from me.”_ The robed man said in a soft timber, His voice was demanding every bit of attention Harry possibly had at the moment. When the man rose to his full height which was almost two full heads taller than Harry, while he was practically gawking, Avada Kedavra green eyes startled, but he attempted to rein his face into nothing more than a mask. “ _I have watched your kind for centuries; I have seen them abandon the old ways, betraying the gods and goddesses who had blessed their kind. I have watched as Albus Dumbledore has ruined the minds of Mother Magic’s children. And now I have chosen you, Harry Potter, to help me right this right this wrong.”_ He said carefully approaching Harry, gently extending his hand with a warm yet guarded smile. “ _Will you help me?”_ He questioned carefully, his face turning serious once more.

“ _Help you? I don’t even know you?”_ Harry almost cried keeping his fists clenched near his shoulders so his hands wouldn’t be useless underneath the serpent whose body had his so firmly wrapped up, and its head resting on his shoulder. “ _And now can I help? I’m just Harry, now even more “freakish” than I was before!”_ He spat in a spiteful tone, though he quieted as soon as he saw the stormy look upon the man’s face.

“ _You are not “freakish” Harrison James Potter!”_ The man rumbled, promptly placing his free hand on Harry’s antler and giving it a light push. “ _You were simply chosen by my kind as a vessel. You weren’t Fate’s first choice, so she is simply being spiteful. You are a completely normal Faun by any reasoning, though you bear my form because I claimed you first.”_ He said finally reaching forward to take Harry’s hand in his own. “ _I am Cernunnos, more commonly known as The Horned God. I am often confused with Pan, as he is my brother, but rest assured I was birthed first.”_ His cobalt eyes were serious, and Harry could see no lies within them. “ _And the Serpent trying to become one with your torso is Gaul; he is of Basilisk decent, though he is still but a babe in the eyes of his kind.”_

Harry just couldn’t believe it. He was chosen by a god? Not only that but The Horned god, why did things like this have to happen to him of all people? He just wanted to be normal, settle down with a man, or a woman that he came to love, adopt a bunch of children and live in a nice house on the coast. But nothing ever went the way he wanted it to, was a few quiet years with loved ones so hard to achieve? He also found it chilling that the creature wrapped around him was a _Basilisk_ of all creatures to have decided it made a nice teddy bear it had to be a Basilisk.

“ _I don’t understand why did you choose me? I’m nothing special!_ ” He said running his hand through his hair, trying to avoid touching the antlers atop his head for fear of setting off in a panic again. He was trying to remain calm, he had no idea what to do, what to think. He knew that the second he let his emotions show on his face he would start to have a panic attack, and he didn’t know how he would do calming down in the presence of the one who caused it. He could have his emotional break down when there _wasn’t_ a good sitting in front of him.

“ _That is where you are wrong, little faun. I chose you while you were deep within your mother’s womb, just barely a creation. I have been waiting for someone to be born unto my sign for many years, and I knew that you would be perfect for this task.”_ Cernunnos’ face was calm again, his eyes sparking with some unknown emotion, _affection_ , his mind briefly supplied. “ _You are caring, which means your mates will be well loved. You are strong, my forests and all my creatures within them will be well protected. You are powerful, you will produce me many heirs, many followers, many guards for my forests. You are loving, witty, full of untapped potential, and I plan to make you a snake with the muscle of a lion.”_ He said reaching forward once more to pull Harry into a standing position.

“ _Wait, mates? Are you implying more than one?”_ He exclaimed suddenly, as if that was the only thing he got out of the small speech; of course he was flushed from the idea, as well as all of the complements. He stumbled slightly, his cloven hooves making it slightly difficult to stand. If he was this bad with cloven hooves he could only imagine what he would be with solid hooves. “ _How am I supposed to protect the creatures? They hate humans!”_ He said reaching out for the wall of the shed trying to balance himself as the horned man in front of him led him as one would lead a child.

“ _Oh yes, I would imagine one of your power will have a multitude of mates.”_ He answered, not going further into detail quite yet, figuring he should help the boy walk before he would explain more crucial things. They only had a short amount of time before the sun would rise and the boy would need to be back to work again. “ _You seem to forget you are no longer human, dear vessel.”_ He said with a raised eyebrow at the boy in an amused manner, chuckling as he stumbled awkwardly around like a colt, attempting to match the God’s strides evenly. “ _Fauns are guardians of the forest; they are protectors, and mischief makers. I have no doubts that you will fit that role.”_ He said evenly, a small smirk playing across his lips before his brow furrowed and again he seemed serious. “ _I do not need to warn you that you must be discreet about your change, Harrison. Fauns may be lighter than their cousins the Satyr, but they are still considered dark. The fact that you are now affiliated with me, a master of the darkest of forests all but fuels the ideas that the old ways are dark.”_

He did not need to finish his thought, because Harry already had an idea of where that sentence was going, _Tell anyone but your mates and you’ll be attacked first and asked questions later._ He shuttered at the thought of being shunned _again_ it was bad enough that it had happened in second year, but to happen _again_ , and potentially killed for it? Harry didn’t even want to linger on the idea. He knew that Wizards were almost as bad as most muggles when it came to bias, they allowed fear to destroy their world, they allowed predigest to mold their thoughts, they saw the world as two sided, whereas Harry knew there were more sides to every story.

* * *

Harry had gone silent after Cernunnos started his teachings and instructions again, by the end of the lecture he received about being a proper vessel, and learning how to care for the forest he was able to walk the length of the shed and even pivot and jump without his legs getting twisted and he falling over into The Horned God. He listened avidly, learning about the history of Earth Magic, learning about hundreds of things that he had never even dreamed of. The fact that he would need to spend nights in the Forbidden Forest seemed like a pretty terrible and exhausting thing to do, but he knew the god knew what he was talking about.

Having mates was an idea that Harry was pretty unsure about, having more than one was an even bigger stretch. He was comfortable as Cernunnos talked, telling him about mates and how it was a _good_ thing. He would have creatures to _love_ as a large family; he would have everything he wanted, except perhaps the house on the coast. Though Cernunnos assured him that there were plenty of lakes within the Forbidden forest, and none of the dark creatures would dare hurt their protector, especially the god’s chosen one. He could have _hatchlings_ and live a happy life. He was sure Gaul could practically feel him giving in to the idea of being the chosen.

Harry briefly wondered if the god was simply sugar coating the process of becoming a “herd leader” or “Alpha” as he kept referring to it as. The term alpha seemed to send a shiver down Harry’s back, and he allowed the idea that he would be in control of everything his mates did take root. He loved that idea, he would be the caregiver, the lover, the protector, and his mates would be _his_. They would love him and his own and _only_ his own herd. It caused a content grumble and a wonderful heat to settle in his lower belly, _his_ herd.

He had also learned that Fauns had a glamour that made their more beastly assets invisible to the human eye until he was ready to be seen for what he really was by his mates. He had been pleased when Cernunnos had conjured a mirror that yes, his lovely raven locks did match the soft layer of fur that took up the majority of the upper portion of his face. The fur was a raven black that was dusted with gentle patterns of dotted white that flowed with his features, his antlers matched Cernunnos’ to the tee, along with his raven ringlets being intertwined within the points and with soft gems that apparently the god had put in while he slept. They marked him as the god’s chosen and thus protected him from harm within the forest and from any creatures that attacked before actually looking at the god. His ears were slightly pointed, and also held small silver hoops within the elongated lobes, showing rank among fauns and creatures alike.

* * *

“ _Um, well, Sir.”_

“ _Cernunnos, Harry. My name is Cernunnos, you are not my subordinate. You are my chosen, and you will refer to me as a friend, understand?”_ He said, stomping his cloven hoof as if to prove a point.

“ _Oh, well sorry Cernunnos. But how did I even become a Faun sir? I don’t really understand.”_ He questioned with a confused expression, settling himself on the built in guarding bench on the inner wall of the shed. He had been wondering that since the beginning of the conversation, now that he was calmer, more relaxed (though he knew he would likely have a small panic attack later) he was able to voice his concerns to the god.

“ _Well through your mother of course, Lilly was one of the finest Fauns ever to have watched the Forbidden forest. I must admit though, the fact that pawn James was her mate always disappointed me. Remus Lupin, or even Severus Snape would have been a much better choice, but the fates were against me at the time you see.”_ He trailed off when he noticed Harry’s eyes had gone wide. Harry on the other hand had his mind swirling. James was a pawn? His mother was the Faun in the family? _How was she a Faun if she was a Muggle born_? “ _Harry, your mother was most definitely **not** a muggleborn. In fact she was from one of the oldest pureblood lines there is, didn’t you know, dear one?” _ Apparently Cernunnos could either read minds, or Harry had spoken out loud. But the expression he received in response to his question showed that _no;_ in fact Harry had no idea that his mother was a pureblood, which made Harry then a pureblood.

“ _She’s what? How did I never know this! Everyone has been telling me she was just a brilliant Muggleborn, that she hadn’t an ounce of Wizarding blood in her! What family is she from?”_ He asked in a matter of a small number of seconds. Again starting to feel overwhelmed by this information that had been kept from him, he was a _pureblood!_ That means he had to have some form of political power somewhere, he just had to find it.

“ _Her father was the heir of Slytherin, and her mother was the heiress of Ravenclaw. It was quite shocking that she was sorted into Gryffindor, but she was loved dearly by her parents none the less.”_ He said with a soft smile, thinking about the fiery girl who had thrown Hogwarts for a loop on more than one occasion. She truly had been one of the finest fauns that Cernunnos had ever trained; he had loved her dearly, and had thought of her much like a father would think of a daughter. Perhaps that was why he was feeling such affection for Harrison already?

Did that mean he was the heir of Slytherin after all? Did Albus lie about Harry getting his parseltongue abilities from Voldemort? If Dumbledore lied about this, had he lied about something else as well? Now the panic started to set in slightly, if Lily had been a pureblood, was he even related to Petunia? Was there such a thing as the blood wards? If there were blood wards, wouldn’t Dumbles have come by now? There was a real live god sitting in his shed, a man that was likely more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined and there weren’t any alarms going off _anywhere?_ He had been alone with this man for hours now, and no one was even checking on him to ensure he hadn’t been harmed, what if the man would have been a Death Eater, what if he would have been Voldemort himself?

He could distantly hear Gaul attempting to calm him, but nothing was working, his whole life had been changed in a simple matter of a moment, and it didn’t even hit him until he realized just how much danger he could have been in. Dear Merlin, what if it would have been Voldemort? He would have been dead ten times over and no one would have known.

“ _Shhhh, child it’s alright. I did not mean to startle you. You must be calm now, deep breaths.”_ Cernunnos eventually calmed him enough to pull him into an embrace that rivaled the one that Gaul still held him in. “ _Good boy, that’s it, match my breathing, there we go.”_ He encouraged, taking deep calm breaths to get Harry’s lungs in working order again.

Cernunnos was worried, He had watched Harry for many years now, waiting until he could finally teach him the basics and get him set to becoming the chosen one that the gods and goddesses had intended, but now he finds a small confused yet determined boy who had very little to grasp on to when it came to a stable environment. He found a teenager who barely could take news without having a panic attack. It would be difficult for him to come to grasps of how badly Harry had actually grown up. Cernunnos knew very little about how the muggle world actually worked, he knew he had a small collection of those who used him as their god, and that he was still slightly known to the community of muggles who followed the old ways. He knew enough about it to know that Harry’s childhood had not been okay, and he knew enough to see that the Satyrs and the minotaur that dwelled in the forbidden forest would have cared for him better.

* * *

TBC


	3. The Garden of a Faun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information for Harry, a trip through his garden, and a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit easy going compared the last one, no panic attacks just basic information about Fauns and how to be the Chosen of a god. It also goes into detail about my version of 3rd year, as well as some slight flash backs. Harry also starts to dwell on who his mates might be, and we get some flashes of Possessive! Harry. It’s sort of the beginning of the end for Harry after he encounters his first mate. I also want to explain that he doesn’t just start stalking everyone; he’s like a hoarder when it comes to his mates. He’ll cling onto them and protect them all, while loving them equally. But he collects them all one by one, learning each of them before he snatches them up. He’ll sort of return to normal during mate searches, but he does get pretty weird at times, so be warned.

_Preying on You_ **  
**

* * *

**_C_ ** _hapter Two: **T** he Garden of a Faun_

* * *

**_I_** _t_ took almost an hour to finally get Harry calmed down once again, and really Cernunnos couldn’t even blame him, he was taking it better than he had expected him to, but still he couldn’t even imagine what was going on through the poor boy’s head. He had almost wished he had chosen another boy, just to save Harry from the initial heartache, but he knew in the end Harry would thank him. The human had gotten used to the idea of mates very quickly, and The Horned God could tell that he was almost _excited_ about what could come from the discovery that he would have mates.

In the hour it took to calm the boy down Cernunnos had gone into deeper detail in the process of using glamour, speaking in soft tones but with great detail to the boy who seemed to soak every aspect of his teaching in like a sponge. Gaul had finally slipped away from Harry, allowing Cernunnos to get a better hold of him, in favor of ungracefully “playing” with Pig. Gaul’s form of playing was a slightly more intimidating form of tag, but neither Pig nor Hedwig seemed uncomfortable with the snake, so Cernunnos did not put a stop to their play.

Things took a turn for the best when his uncle came pounding on the door to the shed just after the sun started to rise snarling that the happy family was going out for a belated birthday for Dudley, Harry was to finish his gardening, and his entire list of chores before the end of the night or he was going to be beat him until he couldn’t see straight.

Harry was very interested in the idea that he technically go out in public, horns and all, and no one would be able to see enhanced features. He would simply look like he had finally tamed his hair, and he had grown out of his baby fat early (though he hadn’t ever had much fat to begin with). The only fall back with that glamour was that if someone touched of bumped into him and actually touched him they would still fell his fur and they would be able to see his antlers, thus breaking the glamour and they would be able to see his true form. Another way he could go about it was to call his true self within and he would essentially be normal again until he sat down and called his true form forward. They had both decided that drawing himself within would be easies, and it would give fewer chances for him to be discovered. With some time and a large amount of effort on Harry’s part he was eventually able to transform back into his old self once again. With some more teaching and instruction from Cernunnos he was able to transform back into his Faun form fluidly and with much less pain than the initial transformation.

Harry was slowly becoming more comfortable with the idea that his mother was not like they said she was. Cernunnos had stories of her years at Hogwarts, stories that Harry wouldn’t have believed for a second if anyone other than the god had been telling them to him. He was laughing once again by the end of an hour, but deep inside he was feeling saddened at the idea that all these years he had been deceived of his mother’s true personality, perhaps he would have been different if he hadn’t begged the hat to put him in the house of lions.

* * *

“ ** _H_** _arry_ , _you need to think about contacting the Goblins, as well as the Weasley boy.”_ Cernunnos said suddenly, distracting Harry from alternating between stroking Gaul, Pig, and Hedwig. It was a calming thing that he started to do, holding small hissing conversations with Gaul, laughing at the chilling jokes sense of humor the creature had. Of course it was a blunt burning sense of humor that was dark, and severely old fashioned, but Harry couldn’t help but find his honesty endearing. The Horned God was equally as biting, but a little gentler than the snake.

“ _Do I? What will the Goblins be able to do? They allowed anything to go on for 14 years, what will make them change now?”_ He asked, his tone was slightly biting, but one look from Cernunnos told him that he needed to remember himself. He immediately adopted a very sheepish expression that fit his Faunish face quite well.

“ _The Goblins will be able to do many things, if they were allowing any transgressions against you to go on, you can take it to the head Goblin, and they will be judged by Mother Magic.”_ He said with a raised brow. He watched as Harry seemed to absorb the information, he obviously had a lot of things to teach Harry, and very little time to do it.

“ _Do you mean **the** mother magic?”_ he asked, his jaw dropping slightly when he realized what the god had said. “ _There is such a thing?”_ He asked, almost shyly, his eyes looking conflicted, pleased that he was correct about his new found assuming, but concerned that perhaps she thought he disliked her because of all the terrible things that had happened in his run ins with magic.

“ _Of course there is such a thing, little faun.”_ He said with a fond smile, “ _She is the one who chooses those who receives her gift with great care.”_ He said softly, Mother Magic was a wonderful friend, she was the nameless one, but mother of all, she was one that the old ways had always favored, and has always revered as the creator. She was the sister of Mother Earth, and she always caring, always fair, but most of all she was just. She mourned any child who fell into evil ways. She always remembered a time where creature and mortal walked arm and arm; mates were free to love openly. Children of creatures and humans alike played openly in the streets without fear of ridicule. _“Mother Magic is the sister of Mother Earth, they go hand and hand everywhere together. Mother Magic protects the children of magic, while Earth protects the children of the mundane.”_ His voice had slipped back into his teaching tones, never rude, always even and ready to help Harry _learn_.

Harry allowed himself to think for a few moments, staring at his hands where they say tucked together on his lap, confused about what was going on, but understanding that he needed to write the Goblins, even if they were rude, and the treated him like mud. He was sure that they themselves were often treated the same way, so he couldn’t begrudge them that much.

“ _Now please Harry, write them now, we have much to do today and very little time to do it_!” He said, nudging Harry with his hand, watching him scramble for a spare piece of paper that he had stashed underneath a few pots of soil in case he was trapped and in need of potions from Ron or Hermione.

* * *

**_T_** _h_ e letter went by with a little bit of a lesson in manners and in etiquette, Goblin etiquette mostly, but etiquette none the less. He learned that Goblins were creatures that worked on respect, they were greedy, but for the most part they were fair to those who did good business. They were also extremely vicious when it came to their higher paying customers, they often didn’t let any little thing go unnoticed so the fact that Harry had never heard anything about his accounts. The fact that he hadn’t heard anything about his accounts was a very serious thing. It meant that _someone_ was not doing their jobs.

The letter was basic, just something that he jotted up under the close inspection of Cernunnos, eagerly helping him write the first real contact he has ever initiated between himself and the Goblin world.

“ _Hail Head Goblin,_

_I have reason to believe there is a discrepancy in relation to my vaults at Gringotts. I am unaware if the discrepancy is by error on Gringotts part, or on my own, but I wish to solve the problem in the most discreet and timely manner as physically possible. I would have attempted to contact you sooner, but I was unaware that I even possessed a multiple of vaults until just this morning._

_I ask of you with the utmost respect that we meet and attempt to bring about the end of the situation. I am free until dusk of this day, and I request that if you have but a moment of your time to send my owl back with a response as soon as you are able. Again I request discretion, as this is a situation of a delicate manner._

_I thank you for your time and pray to Mother Magic that your gold flows as the blood from your enemies corpses._

_Blessed Be,_

-         _Harry Potter, Chosen of Cernunnos, Heir Slytherin, Heir Gryffindor, and Heir Ravenclaw.”_

The letter was sealed with a red wax seal that seemed to have all of the Hogwarts houses bar Hufflepuff on the crest. He felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that he held claim to all of the houses except one, it was something that made his inner beast purr. He would be able to care for all of his mates, none of them would want for anything, they would be content and well cared for, and that made him feel amazing.

The Letter to Ron was much more blunt and to the point. Simply reading,

“ _Ron,_

_The Dursleys never said anything about me being able to come or not, I don’t know if your dad still wants to come and get me even though I haven’t heard anything?_

_Let me know,_

_Harry.”_

* * *

**_A_** _s_ Harry worked within his garden with Cernunnos he briefly wondered if the head goblin would even read his letter by evening. He tried not to show how worried he actually was, as it would do no good making a huge deal out of it, but he still was sick with worry about what was wrong with his vaults. Surprisingly he had a pretty easy time forgetting with dirt up to his elbows, roses and alyssum letting off a wonderful scent into the air, his garden, something he took the greatest of pride in.

On Private drive there were few things that were important, one was normality, two was having the most money, and three was having possession of the coveted “Annual Most beautiful garden awards”. For some reason it was like an all-out war during gardening season just because of how obsessed they were with having the best garden. Though it was useless, the Dursley house had won for the past 6 years due to the relentless care that Harry had for the garden. He would watch every blossom bloom; every flower was in the best condition, every leaf in the perfect position. Everyone always asked Petunia her secret, Petunia would always say it was just good earth, but Harry would always wear a smile anytime he heard people complement the garden, even if it was hollow with jealousy.

The garden was impressive for the small plot that he was given to work, Harry had a feeling that once he had free time at Hogwarts he would be working in the Forbidden forest to rein in the floral life that resided within. He had layers of numerous flowers, and many beautiful bushes for privacy and shade. The butterfly bushes were his favorite; he would sit and watch the insect life flock around it for hours, never missing an amazing. Thanks to the butterfly bush he had also discovered a small colony of pixies that lived in the next door neighbor’s weeping cherry tree. They often came to feed on his bush, and he always made sure to leave out extra sweets for them when he had the opportunity to do so.

The colors that swirled around him seemed to always brighten his day, he now knew why, as protector of nature, as Cernunnos’ chosen he was one with nature. He was its caretaker and it was important for him to keep his world bright and healthy, he was worried for the plants safety when he stopped returning here. Would the land die? Would the fertility of the land continue because of how long he resided there? What would happen?

As he lingered on that, every now and again speaking in soft tones to Cernunnos about the gardens, and listening to the god’s suggestions of what to put in the garden next summer, though Harry was unsure if his inheritance would allow him to leave the forest unattended and without protection. Even now he was beginning to feel a firm tug in the pit of his stomach, he wanted to be in the forest, he wanted to drop everything and run to the forest, regain control over the creatures residing within and try to rebuild the packs and herds of creatures that resided within. He wondered if they would listen to him, he wondered if it would take years and thousands of hours of efforts, or if they would conform, would he need to be forceful? Would he have to be gentle with them?

* * *

**_T_** _h_ ey were just taking a break for lunch when Hedwig could be seen fluttering over the fence, looking a bit worse for wear. She was clearly disgruntled, and obviously extremely displeased with the task that she had been given, but she landed upon one of the points of Harry’s antler, and promptly dropped the letters on top of his head with a flourish before tucking her head underneath her wing and dropping off into a nice little nap.

Harry moved carefully as to not dislodge her as he opened the first letter, was very official looking, and knowing it was from Gringotts opened it as fast as he could.

“ _Hail Chosen of Cernunnos,_

_I am displeased to say that the error indeed was on the behalf of Gringotts. We understand the need for discretion, and have not informed a soul aside from yourself about the error. We ask that you please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. I have found a worthless traitor in my midst that has come to light due to your letter of inquiry. As tradition you, who have been wronged by him, must be here so he can be tried for his crimes by mother magic._

_We will be sending an official letter of apology on behalf of the bank, and we will also be reimbursing you in full. We will discuss the details in full upon your arrival at Gringotts._

_When you arrive simply say you have an appointment with me, the front manger will bring you back to my office._

_I pray Mother Magic will allow your enemies’ quake in fear of your power, and your gold flow in rivers._

_Blessed be, young heir._

-         _Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts._

All Harry seemed to be able to do in that moment was quake slightly and look at Cernunnos.

“Gringotts?” He questioned softly, eyes slightly alight with fear, he would find what happened with his bank statements, what was actually happening with his money, why he would need a full reimbursement…

“Yes Faun, to Gringotts.” Cernunnos reached to touch Harry’s arm, and with a swirl and a silent crack of light they were gone.

 

* * *

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a thought, if anyone does any fan art or anything along those lines please let me know! I'm hoping that people take an interest in this story, and eventually I'll be able to post fan art at the end of various chapters. counts, random ships that you acquire throughout the story, Harry's faun form (I encourage this one, I really want to know how you envision him!), Cernunnos, anything just let me know and I'll give you credit, as well as feature you in the chapter!
> 
> Fan art can be sent via   
> Tumblr: thelostfawn.tumblr.com   
> Deviant Art: EffieBell430


	4. Gringotts (Pt. I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry there isn’t too much going on in this chapter; this is sort of like the calm before the storm. It’ll start to get pretty crazy from this chapter on. I just didn’t think with my writer’s block I could satisfy and change the flow of this chapter without starting it over… again. Thanks to the wonderful suggestion of AriadneVenegas, who helped my creative juices flowing we will be meeting the first of Harry’s mates; I plan on using that idea for sure. Thanks for all the love dearies, I’m done with school so updates will be coming much more often now for all of my stories!  
> -Rose

* * *

**_C_ ** _hapter Three: **G** ringotts (Part I)_

* * *

 

 ** _H_** _a_ rry had never experienced such a smooth apparation in his life. For once, be it because of Cernunnos’ touch or because of his creature inheritance, he did not hit the ground. Actually, much to his surprise, he didn’t even stumble! He was almost overjoyed that he didn’t hit the ground, he lived for days that he could prevent himself from developing more bruise, he had enough from the Dursleys. He still dusted himself off though, a pinched smile on his face, he was pleased, but he was so very worried about what they would uncover at Gringotts.

He looked at his surroundings, slightly confused as to where they were. The hustle and bustle was muted from Diagon Alley, and he felt as though he was surrounded by old yellowing stone walls. He felt Cernunnos place a hand on his shoulder and turn him until he was facing the opening of what appeared to be a small alley way. With a careful hand on his back Harry was guided into the bustle of shopping families, and a mass of Wizards and Witches doing their shopping. He was actually quite surprised to see it so busy; it was still a few weeks until Hogwarts started so he wondered what the rush was.

Apparently the alley was nestled between Eeylopes Owl Emporium and the Magical Instruments shop, an alley that he had never personally seen before, but guessed had been hiding from site. He briefly wondered if perhaps it was an alley that only gods knew about, but he wasn’t about to ask Cernunnos. The man was teaching him the basics of Gobbledygook, just a few words to get him through the first introduction, knowing that trying to shove anything more than a few sentences in Harry’s brain would end up with an overloaded mind.  He was already slightly nervous, terrified even, if he was willing to admit it. Whatever he would find within Gringotts would change his life; it would also change the person he would become in the future, and it would show if he could truly adjust to the task of providing for his mates.

Harry was also slightly shocked to notice that no one was even looking at Cernunnos or himself, namely Cernunnos, who still had a full rack of antlers (At least as far as Harry could see) and was still wearing very little clothes. He noticed some Wizards would glance at him with odd expressions, (Harry could almost bet it was the outfit), and then go back to their shopping as if nothing else was out of the ordinary. It was no wonder people were so thoughtless when it came to Voldemort, they couldn’t even feel the power radiating off of Cernunnos, they had no idea that they were walking in the presence of a god, as well as his vessel. Harry cherished the thought that for some reason the wizards in the alley didn’t recognize him, and decided not to think about it, know that eventually Cernunnos would tell him why.

* * *

 ** _W_** _a_ lking up the stairs to the entrance of Gringotts had to have been one of the worst experiences of his life. Each step toward the white stone structures caused Harry’s throat to constrict just a little more. He felt as though he would pass out before he even reached the top step, but Cernunnos’ steady hand and gentle murmuring was keeping him from falling completely into his worry. He was practically thrumming with nervous energy, his magic was at a slight simmer just under his skin, and he had to say he was frightened at what would happen if it decided to burst, especially with his new creature inheritance.

They slipped into Gringotts with little to no fanfare, Harry so distracted he barely glanced at the poem on the door, just stepping through the threshold behind Cernunnos. He tried drawing as little attention to them as physically possible; he walked with confidence and with a serious air, even if he was quivering on the inside.

They strode with purpose down the center of the black and white marble hall. Their eyes gazing at everything, anything just to ensure that nothing was out of place. Their destination was a very stern looking Goblin, with very proper looking dark dress robe, and a white silk shirt that was just barely peeking out of the collar of the robes. He had a deep brow with thick wrinkles over the majority of his skin. His ears stretched out much like Harry’s though where his were more delicate and softly pointed; the Goblins were a bit fatter, with sharp tips and uneven widths in some places. He had rather fine hair that was going silver in a few places, and a very thin pair of golden glasses upon his nose.

The approached the desk with caution, taking note that every other desk accept the desk which held the Front Manager. The goblin was identified by a black marble plate that stated “Wiretooth, Front Desk Manager”. The goblin was scribbling something down into a thick leather bound ledger that looked like it held very important data, even though it looked like it had seen better days.

“ _Greetings, Manager Wiretooth, may your piles of gold match the piles of the corpses of your enemies.”_ Cernunnos said with a firm yet quiet voice, noticing that the others in the bank were still thankfully oblivious to their presence. He bowed his head slightly, his right fist clenched over his heart as he addressed the goblin with a traditional greeting, one that Harry hastily repeated after Cernunnos  hoping that he wouldn’t offend Wiretooth. It wouldn’t be a good start to offend one of the Goblins who would hopefully be helping him within the next few moments.

“ _Greetings, Master Wizard, may your gold grow along with your power.”_ The Goblin said, obviously slightly shocked to be addressed in Gobbledygook and with such respect as well. It was a greeting he had not experienced outside of the Goblin realm since before the Goblin wars of old. _“How may we at Gringotts assist you today?”_ He said his tone was brisk, but his dark eyes and thick arched eyebrow held interest, as well as a bit of respect deep within them.

“ _I have an appointment with Head Goblin Ragnok.”_ Harry said softly, his voice quivered slightly, but his eyes held a determination that obviously would not be quenched until the day was done, and the deed was done.

His determination obviously impressed the Goblin as well; the creature raised its brow and stared at him long and hard before giving a slightly hostile smile to the young male. Yes, Wiretooth was very impressed; it wasn’t often that young Wizards had enough nerve to announce themselves to Goblins.

“ _Ah yes, please follow me.”_  It wasn’t often that one so young was even allowed to talk to them, but this little one seemed so nervous. The Goblin considered him for a moment longer, eyes drifting to his horned companion before nodding. He stood with an odd grace and slowly walked down the few steps to the ground level, being as graceful as a Goblin could be before motioning for the Wizards to follow him.

He took them behind the main counter, down four extremely curving halls that seemed to lead downward. The trudged down two steep staircases, around a large fountain that had a small mass of Goblins by it and across a bridge over a large vast pit. There were Goblins and Wizards _everywhere_. Some held paperwork as the bustled around, some were talking strict business in Gobbledygook. There were more fantastic things to look at than even Harry could spare to look at; taking in every detail that he possibly could so he could lock it away in a memory for later.

By the time that Harry’s mind settled down they were sitting in a small comfortable waiting room, with the instructions not to touch anything. That was especially hard for Harry because there were just so many things, little crafts and weapons from across the globe, always something interesting to look at, always and something more to worry about. By the time the office door opened again to call Harry and Cernunnos in, Harry had almost worked him into a fit again, for some reason he was having a hard time adjusting to not having Gaul around, which was giving him a bad feeling for when School started.

He couldn’t help himself from popping up, nearly smacking Cernunnos with his antlers in the process, causing the god to sigh softly and shake his head. With gentle movements The Horned God placed a hand on Harry’s lower back and led him towards the small room where the head Goblin was waiting with a stern look on his face. Before the creature could get off a word Harry bowed with a fist clenched at his heart, careful to stop a safe distance so he didn’t accidently take out the goblin and let out a wobbling greeting in Gobbledygook.

“ _G-Greetings Head Goblin,”_ He said softly with an audible gulp, “ _May your gold flow in rivers like the blood of your foes!”_ He exclaimed excitably as he was clearly proud of himself for remembering Cernunnos’ teaching from that morning. 

“ _Greetings young Chosen,”_ The gravel voice of the goblin Harry had yet to get an eyeful said in kind. “ _May your foe fall at your feet, and your vaults never empty.”_ It was obvious by the Goblin’s tone that he was impressed by the young one. It wasn’t often that the Goblins received any respect from Wizards, let alone those of higher class and standard. But seeing someone as high as a God’s Chosen give such respect (even if it was something they all deserved) made the Head Goblin a little less on edge. “Please follow me into my office, we’ll get settled in with drinks and get to our business.”

* * *

 ** _F_** ive minutes later Harry found himself sitting nested on a pillow on the floor alongside the Horned God for their comfort. After being informed that Goblins, especially took great pride in the comfort of their creature guests. It had been awkwardly quiet and the Goblin had gathered paperwork and obviously gathered his thoughts on the subject that they would be brushing. He handed both Cernunnos and Harry a thick folder with the instructions of not opening it. Knowing that an apology would likely be the first subject breached Harry immediately jolted to attention when the goblin finally let out a great sigh and sat up straight. The elder creature cleared his throat, drawing the Horned God’s attention as well before he started on.

“I must say Mr. Potter; I am very much ashamed of the lack of action on behalf of the goblins.”

The Head Goblin, Ragnok, began as he pushed a small finely crafted pair of glasses further atop his long beak like nose. His skin was a light earth tone, wrinkled with age and obviously thick due to his skin texture. He had patches of thinning black hair on the sides and atop his head, but two rather impressive bald patches that separated everything. He had large sunken black eyes that took up the majority of his face, and frightfully sharp teeth that clearly could be used for more than eating. He was dressed in a _very_ fine set of custom robes, and clearly looked like he meant business if the large pile of papers on his desk was anything to go by.

“Going over the paperwork now I am unsure how we missed all the happenings of your account, but I assure you that any and all involved in this scandal will be found and dealt with in the most… unpleasant manner.” Harry wasn’t sure how he felt at this, he knew those responsible needed punished, but he almost felt that _he_ should be the one to do it. A wave of simmering anger flushed through his body, it was a feeling he really wasn’t all that used to. Normally he was able to hold himself back in situations like this, but for some reason (perhaps his creature inheritance) he was filled with anger towards the Goblins.

“With all due respect sir, perhaps Lord Cernunnos and I could hear the wrong doings first hand?” Harry suggested, hoping he wasn’t speaking out of term, but wanting the Head Goblin to understand that this was serious, “I feel that punishment should be discussed and executed after the crimes committed are brought to light?” He felt he got his point across; punishment should be talked about after he found out what was really going on with his vaults.

Cernunnos had mentioned earlier that it was normal to get owls monthly from the Goblins with updates on what was going on with his money, but not once in his life had he received such missives. Obviously something was amiss, and Harry wasn’t completely sure it was totally the Goblins fault.

“Of course Mr. Potter, If you and Lord Cernunnos would please open and read through the folder I have supplied,” He said, gesturing to the bulging folder in front of them, “I feel that you may need to read it, I’ll walk you through it when you are finished.” With that he turned back to his own paper work with a nod and started signing papers once more.

And with that dismissal, Harry and Cernunnos went to work.

* * *

_TBC_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry there wasn't more meat to this story. I'm trying to roll out of a writer's block, that came about after a head injury, so trying to remember plot while getting the will to write is really hard on me. Plus with my new position at the Humane Society my mind has been a frazzled mess. Please bear with me as I work through my issues! The next chapter will be documents, and all the wrong doings Dumbles has committed against Harry. And what was that? Oh, a fated meeting! Harry gets his first glimpse of a mate!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, positive vibes only please!
> 
> -Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I would like everyone to be aware that I am not very familiar with the Pagan religion, while I do know some ideologies and some gods and goddesses I will never call myself a professional, or an expert on the manner. I am NOT disrespecting the religion in any way, shape or form, and I don't want anyone to accuse me of doing that. I am taking different practices from various different religions and forming them to fit into my story. I personally hold a large affection for Pan and Cernunnos, whom I learned about in a mythology and religion class I took in school, that is why I am using a various combination of ideas that surround Cernunnos, as well as adding my own spin. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas of incantations, practices, holidays, creatures or gods that you think would be interesting to add into the story please message me and let me know (Or any additional characters who might make a good submissive/dominant for Harry)!


End file.
